


A Vacation

by robotichawk



Series: Tumblr prompts and Random Stuff [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotichawk/pseuds/robotichawk
Summary: Fan fiction/Fan art swap Round 7 piece





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nocturnis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnis/gifts).



> Fan fiction/Fan art swap Round 7 piece

“Fasta vass!” Dorian swore under his breath, eyelids drooping and head thrown back. Beaded drops of sweat rolled down his back ever so slowly – only to have their trail be licked up by his amatus. His warm tongue traced the trail all the way back up to his shoulder, cut short by a sharp nip to his shoulder. Dorian jerked his hips and groaned – his head dropped low as he gasped for breath. His cock found none of the relief he so direly needed – Lloyd’s strong hand hovered just barely a hairbreadth away. He could _feel_ the heat radiating from his palm, and yet with his two legs secured between Lloyd’s and his wrists gripped in Lloyd’s hand, the best Dorian could do was to feel his precum gliding down his length.

It did not stop him from trying though, to struggle forward that small distance, to rub his shaft against that warm, open palm. With every fiber of muscle in his body taut as bowstring, Dorian strained against the iron hold, inching closer, but Lloyd’s hand floated away until it was once more just beyond his reach.

Dorian groaned, his aching cock bobbing, slick precum dripping onto the sheets under torturous ministrations. He was so _ready_ , with his ass throbbing to be filled, with his cock beyond coated with his arousal, his guts twisted with the _need_ to be filled, to be pounded into the mattress until he lost his voice screaming in throes of passion.

“Beautiful, you are just so beautiful,” Lloyd murmured by his ear, sliding his erect cock between the cleft of his cheeks. Dorian’s groan caught in his throat as the head of Lloyd’s cock hesitated over his entrance, until he was whining, high and wanton. But no matter how he jerked his hips, no satisfying pressure came.

“Tell me what you want, beautiful,” came his low voice again. Voice rough as sand with lust, with a twinge of amused satisfaction at Dorian’s unquestionable arousal.

“Amatus!” Dorian pined, his throat jammed up with all the sensations his body lacked, and buzzed with. Even that warm puff of breath lingering by his ear after Lloyd spoke sent sparks down his spine – how could he possibly expect him to speak? Dorian instead thrust his hips back, spreading his legs as wide as Lloyd would allow, cock hanging heavy and low with its tip drenched in slick.

“Alright, gorgeous. Only because you look so lovely,” came a low chuckle, and Dorian nearly sobbed in relief.

Lloyd seized Dorian’s cock and pumped him down to the base, while his own oiled cock slammed into his awaiting entrance. Dorian threw his head back and howled, arching his back as far as he could. Lloyd’s cock filled him to the brim, thick, hot, aching, throbbing within – _perfect_. His hand rough with calluses scratched against his velveteen skin, deliciously sharp and soft, skin dragging against skin, pumping, thrusting, wet slick sliding, thumb flicking at that verge against his engorged head. Lloyd’s teeth sank into his nape, and Dorian cried and bucked, sailing high. Their wet skin slopping against each other, and sharp, well placed spanks reddened his cheeks. Dorian jerked his hips sharper, faster, with fire burning wherever Lloyd touched, with pleasure melting into himself, he arched and screamed, ready to spill over the edge with Lloyd buried to the hilt inside him-

“Inquisitor!”

The door slammed open and heavy boots thundered up the steps, and Dorian snapped his eyes open. But before he could do anything, even spurt his seed into Lloyd’s waiting palm, Tanner skidded into their chambers.

“Inqui-” he squeaked, eyes falling onto the sweaty tangle of limbs on bed.

“Get. Out.” Lloyd rumbled, his voice dangerously close to bestial growl, eyes alight with passion and fury. Dorian grunted as Lloyd continued to pound into him, striking him _there-_

“A… a, apologies, Inquisitor! Ser Dorian!” Tanner stammered.

“B… b… but… Sis… Sister… Leliana ordered me… to…”

“Get lost!” Lloyd roared, emphasizing his threat with a savage slam of his cock into Dorian. He gasped for breath, clawing at the sheets to keep himself from losing his mind, to avoid spilling over the edge while that fucking Tanner stared wide-eyed at their slickened, pumping shafts.

“Sister Leliana requires your approval on this matter right this instant, ser!” Tanner cried, squeezing his eyes shut and thrusting a vellum and a quill towards Lloyd. His amatus stared back blankly, amazed.

“Oh for, sign the damned thing so we can get back to it!” Dorian snapped, his ass throbbing, squeezing down on now-still length still buried inside him.

“Is this really happening? Or am I having a nightmare about the world’s most idiotic, useless agent?”

“Venhedis!” Dorian snatched the quill from Tanner’s outstretched hand, and scribbled ‘approved’ on the piece of vellum Tanner was holding.

“Now go!”

“Apologies once again, sers! Please have a nice time,” Tanner saluted and fled, slamming the door behind him.

Silence followed in the room, neither quite knowing what to do next. Only heavy pants filled the warm air, as each weighed their options. It was Lloyd who spoke first.

“Sex first, whip Tanner second?”

“I _demand_ a damned private – stress on private, mind you – trip away from this Inquisition!”

 

*******

 

Dorian’s horse nickered and shook its mane. He patted its neck absentmindedly, enjoying how the slow trot rocked his body in rhythm. Sunlight cascaded down to warm him – for the first time since he came down to the rustic South, he swore – and lush green vegetation stretched as far as he could see to his left while crystal-blue lake sparkled to his right.

“You seem happy,” Lloyd remarked.

He was riding right alongside Dorian, his horse neck to neck with Dorian’s.

“How long has it been since we’ve went somewhere that wasn’t Maker-forsaken? Ah, now I remember. _Never!”_

“You like snuggling together in dreadful weather.”

“That might be, but the fact remains, _dreadful weather_.”

Lloyd smiled, nodding.

“Of course, I’d be happier if we rode on one horse. We could throw all our packs on one, ride together on the other. Extend the snuggling to weather that are mild and even enjoyable,”

“You'd have to lose your trousers though.”

“My trousers?”

“If you hop on my horse, we will ride with my cock buried in your ass Dorian. Each trot driving me deeper into you; it’d be fun to watch you tremble, gorgeous.”

Dorian chuckled to hide the flush which burned through his body. It was a tempting suggestion, really. For the first time ever, he and his amatus travelled alone; no Inquisition scouts, no nosy companions, no inopportune agents like Tanner.

“I could indeed,” Dorian nodded. “Get rid of one archdemon and a senile darkspawn, and suddenly we have all the freedom in the world. Magical, don’t you think?”

Lloyd snorted.

“We could do many things.”

“Such as?”

“That, amatus, is Lake Celestine: prize of Orlais. Why don’t we take a dip?”

“What? Love!”

But Dorian had already tugged on the reins, veering off the dirt road. He cantered down the gentle slope, heading straight for the perfect patch of grassy clearing right on the shore. Lloyd spurred his horse on as well, following. Dismounting, Dorian quickly lashed the horse to a tree so it could graze, and started to strip off his robe.

“Love, let’s not. Why can’t we just continue on?”

“Nonsense, amatus. Come, dismount!” Dorian laughed, tossing the garment over his saddle and shrugging out of his boots.

“I’d really rather not.” Lloyd grumbled.

“Don’t be such a spoilsport. Look at that water! It’s not crawling with dead corpses for once!”

“But…”

“You were happy enough to wade through that dreadful marsh with rotting bodies.”

“Well, I can’t swim!” Lloyd pouted. Dorian paused, then held his hand out for his amatus to grip.

“Amatus, come take a walk with me. The sun is warm and the wind is cool, and water is pleasing. We can’t resist such non-life threatening lake!”

Dorian smiled, and Lloyd sighed before dismounting. He too stripped off his armor and linen shirt, bearing his lean chest for Dorian’s appreciative eyes. Noticing Dorian’s hungry gaze, Lloyd flexed his arms and bit his lips.

Dorian leaned in to bite down on those lips with his own teeth, tasting him. But no, Dorian intended to enjoy this trip to its fullest. Pulling on his hand, Dorian turned and jogged for the water lapping on the shore.

The water was cool on his bare feet, but not cold enough to make him jump. Lloyd laughed as they splashed into the sparkling lake, his earlier misgivings already far from his mind. But Dorian was mindful of the depth, stopping short when the water began to lap at their waist.

“This actually… feels nice,” Lloyd grinned.

“See, you should always do what I suggest. Can’t ever go wrong.” Dorian huffed.

Then, he cupped the water in his hand and threw it at his chest. Lloyd yelped, backing away.

“Oh love, what have you done?” He cried, putting his hands together for his own attack.

“Think well before you toss that, amatus. Do you really want to engage a Mage in an elemental battle?”

“I will never yield!” Lloyd launched a shot straight at Dorian’s face. He ducked, but a few droplets splattered onto his hair and he gasped.

“Amatus, you know how long it takes to set my hair!” Dorian slapped the surface of the lake, splashing him in the face.

“Love, you started it! Should have been prepared for the consequences!” He laughed, hurling another fistful of water. This time it smacked Dorian right in the face. He could _feel_ his mustache going limp.

“You’ll pay for that!” Dorian fisted and punched the water, and a small wave roared up. Lloyd grew pale, awkwardly hopping away.

“Love? Love? That’s not fair, love!”

“Do you yield?”

“Never!”

“Feel my wrath of hair, amatus!” Dorian laughed, and thrust his fist forward. The small wave rushed over his amatus, making him disappear for a moment before he popped back up, sputtering and shaking his head to send droplets of water flying. Dorian chuckled and waded closer.

“Do you yield now, amatus?”

“Yes, you devil!” Lloyd coughed.

“I may be able to help with that,” Dorian gripped his arms and pulled. Their bodies pressed together, their wet skin gleaming in the bright sunlight. Tilting Lloyd’s head, Dorian crashed his lips onto his. He pried his mouth open, warm tongue dancing together. They nipped at each other’s lips, fingers freely exploring the hard muscles on their arms, backs, and even their buttocks. Gentle waves lapped at their waist, heightening each sensations, the refreshing coolness a welcome contrast to the blistering hot fire that burned in their veins.

When they came up for air, lips swollen and breath stolen, they locked their gazes and laughed. Warm sunlight, beautiful lake, and their love held in their arms…

“This is good, love.” Lloyd chuckled.

“Very good, amatus. Very good.” Dorian smiled.

It was very good indeed.


End file.
